Acacia : The Chaste and Concealed Love
by Mitama31773
Summary: Ya, kau mencintai dia. Walaupun hal itu menyakitkan bagimu. Tapi kau juga tidak keberatan. Karena cintamu untuknya persis seperti bunga akasia. Suci dan rahasia./For "Eyeshield 21 Award: Flower of January"/ Mind to read?


.

**Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

.

**Acacia : The Chaste and Concealed Love**

.**  
**

_**Main Chara :**_ Takeru Yamato

_**Warning :** One-sided_, Lebih banyak deskripsi, OOC (semoga tidak terlalu), GJ (pasti), typo (jaga-jaga), dst.. dst..

_**Setting : **_Saikyoudai, tahun kedua.

.

For " Eyeshield 21 Award: Flower of January "

.

* * *

_**2****nd**** POV**_

Angin malam yang penuh dengan kebencian berhembus pelan, mencari tempat untuk menitipkan sedikit rasa tidak suka mereka ke setiap jiwa yang memiliki lubang. Begitu melihat sosokmu yang sedang terduduk kaku dengan punggung yang tegak, angin itu pun mempercepat lajunya. Lubang di hatimu seolah menjadi magnet bagi sang angin yang sudah lelah dengan beban kebencian yang ditimpakan padanya.

Tanpa ragu, angin dingin itu pun menerpa figur kaku dirimu yang mematung. Kebencian yang ia bawa mengisi lubang di hatimu yang menghitam. Seiring dengan hatimu yang berkedut ngilu, angin itu pun terpecah. Ia terhempas menjadi hembusan-hembusan kecil yang menggoyang-goyangkan sekuntum bunga yang sedari tadi merebut perhatianmu.

Kau bergeming, mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit hatimu yang semakin menjadi. Dengan mata yang menyipit, kau memperhatikan bunga itu. Bunga akasia tersebut terlihat sangat kecil dan rapuh di tanganmu yang besar.

Tangan yang biasanya kau pakai untuk memegang bola _amefuto_. Olahraga yang kau cintai. Sangat. Sampai-sampai pada waktu seperti ini kau masih saja berada di pinggir lapangan _amefuto_, dengan seragam kebanggaanmu.

Tapi, apakah benar, kau disini—saat burung hantu pun sudah terlelap—karena kecintaanmu pada_ amefuto_? Kurasa bukan. Kau sendiri juga tidak yakin, menurutku.

Saat kau mengistirahatkan kakimu di pinggir lapangan, saat itulah takdir mempertemukanmu dengan bunga itu. Bunga yang tersesat, kau menyimpulkan. Karena sejauh yang kau lihat, tak ada pohon akasia di sekitarmu.

Kau pun menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjukmu ke bunga yang berwarna kuning itu. Dahimu penuh dengan kerutan, mengindikasikan bahwa kau sedang berpikir keras. Kau berusaha mengingat sesuatu: arti dari bunga itu.

Tapi sepertinya ingatan tentang hal tersebut tidaklah begitu penting—setidaknya menurut otak cerdasmu. Sehingga sedalam apa pun kau menggali kenanganmu, kau tak menemukan petunjuk sama sekali.

Menyerah, kau memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu itu. Kau bahkan 'tak mengerti akan alasanmu memikirkan hal tersebut sejak awal.

Selanjutnya, kau bangkit berdiri dan menjatuhkan anggota keluarga _Fabaceae_ itu dari tanganmu. Khawatir seseorang akan mendapatimu yang sedang memegang sekuntum bunga. Kau tidak mau menunjukkan sisi lainmu yang itu bukan?

Wangi bunga yang masih sedikit tertinggal di tanganmu membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman. Bagaimana kalau seseorang dapat mencium baunya? Hidungmu mengendus-endus tangan yang kau pakai untuk membelai bunga akasia tadi. Bunga yang baru saja kau buang.

Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu khawatir. Bau itu memang ada, tetapi bahkan kau pun harus berusaha keras untuk mencium keberadaannya.

Dan walaupun seandainya baunya memang kuat, siapa yang akan menciumnya? Pada jam seperti ini, bahkan mahasiswa paling rajin—standar Saikyoudai—pun sudah tenggelam dalam mimpi mereka. Sebenarnya, kau pun ingin segera terlelap dan melupakan sejenak segala sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini bukan?

Tapi kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa. Karena penyebab lubang hatimu—bayangan itu—'takkan hilang. Setidaknya, tidak sekarang. Kau tahu kalau malam ini kantuk tidak akan menghampirimu. Ia terlalu takut pada bayangan tersebut. Jadi, kau tidak pulang dan tidur. Bahkan mencoba pun tidak.

Mengambil nafas panjang, kau gunakan kedua telapak tanganmu yang kasar itu untuk menyapu rambut liarmu. Mungkin dengan melakukannya, kau akan membuat rambutmu terlihat sedikit rapi. Tapi rambut hitam itu sepertinya memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi liar. Usahamu sia-sia.

.

* * *

Sekali lagi, **sia-sia**. Tak berguna—kalau-kalau kau tidak tahu arti kata 'sia-sia'.

* * *

.

Sudahlah, berhenti saja. Usaha yang seperti apapun takkan berhasil. Seperti usahamu untuk mendapatkan dia. Di dunia ini, ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan. Hal-hal yang harus kau relakan. Pernyataan absolut dariku: kau 'takkan pernah memilikinya.

Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti juga?

Dia, gadis cantik semulia _sapphire_ itu bukanlah untukmu. Bagimu—hanya menurutmu—dia adalah permaisuri hatimu. Penghuni singgasana yang menguasai keseluruhan perasaanmu.

Tapi, sudah kukatakan. Hal itu hanya berlaku untukmu. Karena pada kenyataannya, ia bukanlah permaisuri. Tapi malaikat. Ia adalah malaikat penjaga pintu neraka. Ah, tidak. Maksudku, malaikat itu adalah malaikat yang menjaga sang iblis neraka.

Menggelikan bukan? Siapapun sulit untuk percaya. Karena, bagaimana bisa, seorang malaikat sepertinya malah melukai dirinya sendiri—mengorbankan kebahagiaan surganya, hanya untuk melindungi iblis yang bahkan diusir dari tempatnya di neraka?

Oh—yang benar saja. Demi iblis itu, ia bahkan menolak sang Kaisar. Ia menolakmu.

_Ok_, memang tidak bisa dibilang 'menolak' juga. Karena kau memang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanmu dan memintanya menjadi milikmu secara langsung. Tapi kita berdua tahu, kau sudah cukup menunjukkan perasaanmu itu padanya. Dan, entah karena kau yang tidak pandai menunjukkannya atau ia yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti, perasaan itu 'tak pernah sampai.

Lalu, di saat kau memutuskan untuk mengatakannya saja—ketika rencana itu nyaris terlaksana, kau malah disuguhi oleh pemandangan mengerikan. Sore ini, kau melihat gadis itu di ruang klub yang sepi.

Sosoknya terlihat begitu menggoda dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, pipi yang memerah, dan bibir yang basah. Tapi bayangan itu malah terlihat mengerikan bagimu, karena ia tengah berada di pelukan orang lain.

Dia—ah, maksudku mereka—memang tidak tahu kalau kau telah melihat pemandangan yang 'berbahaya' itu. Sehingga kau pun cukup aman untuk tidak dideportasi dari Negaramu. (Kurasa tidak perlu kujelaskan oleh siapa.)

Tapi sebagai gantinya, hatimu yang menjadi tidak aman. Hati yang sebenarnya rapuh itu sudah nyaris hancur. Bayangan permaisuri hatimu yang berada di singgasana orang lain membuat pertahananmu runtuh.

Berdecak kesal, kau pun menurunkan tanganmu. Tangan besar dan kasar itu mungkin memang hanya difungsikan untuk menggenggam bola amefuto. Bukan untuk menggenggam tangannya.

Kau pun menatap beberapa helai rambut rontok di tanganmu. Oh, bagus! Bertambah lagi hal yang harus kau pikirkan.

Kemarin, gelarmu hilang karena kau dikalahkan oleh anak kecil yang sok dewasa. Lalu, gadismu direbut oleh seorang iblis yang kekanak-kanakan, dan sekarang rambutmu yang liar itu berguguran! Sempurna sekali.

Mendengus kesal, kau mengibas-ngibaskan tanganmu. Selanjutnya kau melangkahkan kakimu menuju ruang klub. Tapi bahkan sebelum langkah keduamu kau ambil, suara lembut di belakangmu membuatmu berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Yamato-_kun_?"

Itu suaranya. Dia disini. Tapi, kenapa? Keheranan, kau membalikkan tubuhmu untuk melihatnya. Beberapa langkah darimu, ia berdiri kikuk. Rambut panjangnya terlihat berantakan, kupikir ia habis berlari. Dan sepertinya perkiraanku benar, karena nafasnya terengah-engah.

Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah _map_. _Map _biru tua yang memang biasanya selalu ada di dekat gadis itu. Sedangkan di tangan kanannya, terdapat sekeluarga bunga akasia.

"Mamori-_san_, sedang apa kau disini?" kau pun bertanya. Syukurlah kau berhasil menjaga nada suaramu sehingga terdengar seperti biasa.

"Ah, aku baru saja mengambil barangku yang tertinggal di kelas," jawabnya sambil mengangkat _map_ birunya.

"Oh, begitu. Dan—yah, sekarang aku mengerti. Disini kan tidak ada pohon akasia," katamu.

"Eh? Pohon akasia? Apa?" tanya gadis-yang-bukan-milikmu itu bingung.

Tanpa berkata-kata, kau mengarahkan dagumu ke sekuntum bunga yang tergeletak di kakimu. Ia pun melihat bunga itu lalu melihat bunga di tangan kanannya dan tersenyum mengerti. Masih tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya agar bisa mendekatimu.

Dan sekarang, jarak diantara kalian sudah hampir tidak ada. Membuat tanganmu berkedut. Hei, tahan dirimu. Kau tidak mau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dengan penolakan terang-terangan darinya jika kau memeluknya 'kan?

Menahan tangan yang satu dengan tangan yang lainnya, kau pun kembali berkata, "jadi, dari siapa itu?"

"Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di dalam lokerku," jawabnya.

"Hm—Bukankah lokermu itu selalu terkunci?" tanyamu.

"Ya, dan oleh sebab itu, aku punya dugaan kuat mengenai siapa pelakunya," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Kau pun ikut tertawa bersamanya. Walaupun itu sakit.

"Oh ya, Yamato-_kun_ sedang apa disini? Pada jam seperti ini? Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda keberadaanmu saat lewat sini tadi," ucapnya kemudian.

"Latihan. Dan aku memang baru saja mulai," jawabmu.

"Baru saja mulai dan sudah akan selesai?" tanyanya lagi.

Mendengar pertanyaannya, kau pun hanya tersenyum kecut. Dan ia membalas senyumanmu dengan senyuman maklum. Tak kuat memandang senyumnya, kau mengalihkan pandanganmu pada bunga di tangannya. Pilihan yang salah, karena kau malah semakin tak tahan.

"Jadi, kau tahu artinya?" tanyamu dengan nada tertahan sambil menunjuk bunga itu.

"Oh, ya. Aku tahu. Artinya _chaste_, _pure_, _holy love_—cinta yang murni dan suci," jawabnya.

Mendengar jawaban mantap darinya, matamu pun membulat. Kata-katanya tadi telah membuka semua sekat kesadaranmu. Mengantarkanmu pada jawaban mudah dari semua pertanyaan yang berlarian di kepalamu sejak lama.

Ah, sekarang kau mengerti kenapa ia bisa dengan bodohnya tidak keberatan untuk banyak berkorban dan terus bersama dengan iblis itu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah ada di matanya. Itu karena cinta. Cintanya untuk sang iblis itu suci. Dan—sekarang—kau tahu, hal itu berlaku sebaliknya.

Harus kau akui, mereka pasangan yang sempurna. Tak ada, dan takkan pernah ada dirimu diantara mereka. Tapi—hei, kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Kukira, kau akan menangis seperti bayi.

.

_Drrrt… Drrrt…_

.

Terdengar suara getaran _handphone_. _Handphone_-nya.

Ia pun mengangkat benda itulalu menjawab, "jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Oh, sepertinya kita semua tahu siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar. Aku segera kembali," katanya sebelum menutup telepon.

"Sepertinya kau sudah ditunggu," katamu. Kali ini usahamu untuk tetap tenang tidak begitu berhasil karena suaramu sedikit bergetar di ujung kalimat.

"Ah, iya. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti, Yamato-_kun_," ucapnya sambil membalikkan tubuh sempurnanya.

"Sampai jumpa," balasmu sambil mengalihkan pandanganmu dari punggungnya yang menjauh. Selanjutnya, pandanganmu terhenti pada sosok bunga akasia yang terbengkalai di dekat kakimu.

Kau pun bergumam lirih, "ah, aku ingat."

Kemudian, sedikit berteriak, kau memanggil gadis itu, "Hei, Manajer!"

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu sedikit membalikkan badan dan memandangmu bingung. "Ya?" katanya.

"Apa kau tahu arti lain dari bunga akasia?" kau pun bertanya.

"Ehm—Tidak. Memangnya, apa?" tanyanya setelah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Membuat rambut _auburn_-nya lebih berantakan lagi.

"Artinya _concealed_, _secret love,_" jawabmu sambil memungut bunga yang tadi kau buang. Berjalan mendekatinya, kau pun mempersembahkan bunga itu padanya.

Ia menerima bunga akasia itu lalu memandangmu—menatap langsung ke jendela hatimu. Bola _sapphire_-nya menyelam ke kedalaman perasaanmu, mencari-cari apa pun yang mungkin kau sembunyikan.

Kemudian ia pun memasang ekspresi datar yang tak terbaca. Membuatmu penasaran, apakah perasaanmu itu sudah ia ketahui atau belum. (*)

Selanjutnya ia lalu tersenyum kecil, membungkuk singkat dan pergi menjauh. Kau terus menatap punggungnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandanganmu. Hembusan nafas ringan keluar dari bibirmu seiring dengan beban yang terangkat dari pundak kekarmu.

Kurasa kau harus berterima kasih pada bunga akasia tadi. Sepertinya tujuan bunga itu tersesat adalah untuk mengajarkanmu mengenai cinta yang suci. Hal itu juga yang membuat bangunan hatimu tidak runtuh saat menerima kenyataan kalau cintamu tak terbalas 'kan?

Ya, kau mencintai dia. Walaupun hal itu menyakitkan bagimu. Tapi kau juga tidak keberatan. Karena cintamu untuknya persis seperti bunga akasia. Suci dan rahasia. Cukup bagimu hanya untuk merasakan perasaan indah itu.

Dengan perasaan tulus yang menutupi lubang hatimu, kau pun beranjak pergi. Berbanding lurus dengan hatimu yang menghangat, semakin lama langkahmu pun semakin ringan. Dan seiring dengan kebencian yang mulai pudar dari jiwamu, kau berpikir untuk menemukan cinta lainnya. Cinta baru yang suci, tetapi—

.

.

.

—tidak rahasia.

.

.

.

**|the end|**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Jadi juga! XD

Ini pertama kalinya saya ikutan **Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award** (pengen ikut dari dulu tapi baru sekarang tercapainya). Soalnya di ES21FA kan pairnya nggak boleh HiruMamo tuh.. (Oh yeah, saya HiruMamo freak! *bangga*)

Waktu bikin fic ini saya tenang-tenang ajah, wong pairnya YamaMamo kok. Tapi waktu selesai bikinnya, saya baru nyadar kalo di fic ini ada HiruMamo-nya.. Begonya saya.. Hehe.. ''^^a

Setelah tanya-tanya katanya sih boleh aja, asal HiruMamo-nya nggak terlalu menonjol. Tapi saya nggak yakin di fic ini HiruMamo-nya menonjol atau nggak. Jadi, kalo misalnya terlalu menonjol sehingga tidak memenuhi syarat buat award, silahkan hapus saja nama saya dari daftar… =]

Yosh, thanks for reading..^^

Mind to review? Kritik dan saran diterima sepenuh hati.. :)


End file.
